Episode 1.1
'''Episode 1.1' (Also named Outbreak) is the first episode of Dead Set and the season premiere.The was directed by Yann Demange, who directed all episodes in the series. This episode is written by Charlie Brooker the creator of the series. The Episode made it's debut for the first time on E4 on October 27 2008 it started on a late-night slot, the episode was an-hour long. Summary It’s a typical Friday night eviction on Big Brother. Except it’s not a typical evening; there are reports of disturbances and riots all over the country. BB Producer Patrick has just heard that the live show may be bumped for breaking news on the riots. Runner Kelly meanwhile, alongside her usual frantic eviction night tasks, is also juggling having to avoid calls from her long-term boyfriend Riq, who keeps ringing to find out exactly why she didn’t come home last night. As tearful Scot Pippa is evicted from the house and interviewed by Davina, all hell is breaking loose outside. There’s a complete massacre of the BB audience as zombies start to attack. Can Patrick and Kelly get to safety? And just what has happened to Davina? Plot During eviction night on Big Brother, rioting is occurring in several cities across the UK, with emergency services struggling to cope and the military being called in. In the response, the live show may be bumped for related news. Producer Patrick tries to maintain control, issuing orders to his assistant, Claire, and one of the runners, Kelly. Former seasons' (actual) housemates Aisleyne, Imogen, Helen, Bubble, season 8 winner Brian, Kinga, Eugene, Makosi and Ziggy are having a reunion party in the studio green room while (actual) presenter Davina McCall is preparing for the post eviction interview. The current housemates, Marky, Veronica, Grayson, Joplin, Angel, Space, and Pippa get ready for eviction. Kelly and co-worker Danny are flirting in an outer office when co-worker Chloe interrupts, making frank accusations about Kelly and Danny's activities. Meanwhile, Kelly's boyfriend, Riq, is stranded at a train station after his car is stolen. Another runner, Sophie, travels to the studio with Pippa's mother and their driver, who was bitten by a zombie earlier. They reach the studio as he dies and reanimates, killing both women and biting a security guard. As Pippa's eviction is announced, the guard stumbles into the crowd of fans, dies and reanimates and begins to infect others. The zombies invade the studio's interiors and attack Davina, the production crew, and the former contestants. Zombie Danny kills Chloe but Kelly manages to barricade herself in an office. Patrick hides in a toilet cubicle, after sacrificing his assistant and a disabled man to save himself. In the morning, the housemates are bickering, oblivious to the situation and wondering why Big Brother seems to be ignoring them. Patrick finds Pippa hiding in the green room when he ducks inside to escape zombie Davina. Kelly kills zombie Danny and is then chased outside and attempts to escape in a van. She gets the keys but is forced back inside the closed studio, where she escapes from a zombie cameraman, lurking in the camera runs, by going into the house. The housemates believe that she is a new contestant and she tries to explain that something is behind the two-way mirrors. Marky opens a door to taunt her and the cameraman bursts into the house, biting Angel before Kelly smashes his head in with a fire extinguisher. Cast Main Cast * Jamie Winstone as Kelly * Andy Nyman as Patrick * Riz Ahmed as Riq * Chizzy Akudolu as Angel * Warren Brown as Marky * Shelley Conn as Claire * Beth Cordingly as Veronica * Adam Deacon as Space * Kevin Eldon as Joplin * Raj Ghatak as Grayson * Kathleen McDermott as Pippa Recurring Cast *Davina McCall as Herself (Davina) Guest Cast *Jennifer Aries as Sophie * Kelly Wenham as Chloe * Elyes Gabel as Danny Behind the Scenes Sophie and Danny.jpg|Danny and Sophie Trivia *This Episode is a special hour feature. *Pippa's fake eviction was filmed on the same night as Belinda's eviction from Big Brother 9. All of the studio audience featured in Pippa's eviction are members from Belinda's. The extended eviction, which wasn't shown in the actual program was cut down shorter, to hide shots of the BB9 eye logo and signs held by the audience about BB9 housemates. *When Dead Set first aired on E4, the presenter introduces the show saying "This show contains very strong language and scenes of horror which some viewers may find disturbing. This show is best suited to wide screen viewing, surround sound and should be watched in a darkened room." Category:Episodes Category:Dead Set Category:Characters